Devin DeVasquez
| birth_place = Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA | birthname = Devin Renee DeVasquez | years_active = 1981–present | othername = | occupation = Actress, Model, Producer, Entrepreneur | website = http://devindevasquez.com | spouse = Ronn Moss (2009 - Present) | partner = | character = as Vicky in the MWC episode "Her Cups Runneth Over" |height = 5 ft. 7 in. |known_for = being Playboy's Playmate of the Month, June 1985}} Devin DeVasquez (born''' 'June 25, 1963) is a model and actress, who was Playboy's Playmate of the Month June 1985. She appeared on MWC in the season 3 episode, [[Episode:Her Cups Runneth Over|''Her Cups Runneth Over]]'' as Vicky, whose scene involved her covering her bare breasts with her hands, was one of the reasons that led up to the Rakolta Boycott. Biography Born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana to a Spanish father and Irish mother. Her father was from Madrid, Spain and died before she was born. She grew up in and out of foster care. She attended LSU. In 1981, at the age of 18, she first posed for Playboy in the "Girls of the SEC" pictorial special. She became the Playmate of the month June 1985. She appeared again in Playboy for the November 1986 issue as a celebrity pictorial, after appearing on Star Search as a finalist for the spokesmodel search, eventually winning the $100,000 prize. After her Playboy appearances, she started acting in various films, such as ''Can't Buy Me Love (which also featured Tina Caspary, the original actress who was supposed to play Kelly Bundy), Society, A Low Down Dirty Shame, Busted (which also starred MWC guest star Corey Feldman) and Hard Time. ''She is also serving as a producer for the Amazon series, ''The Bay. She has also authored several books, including a memoir, The Day It Snowed in April. She is the president of DevRonn Enterprises and after the events of Hurricane Katrina, she started her own brand of Cajun seasoning, Devin's Kickass Cajun Seasoning. Appearance on MWC She appeared on the season 3 episode, ''Her Cups Runneth Over'''' ''as Vicky, a young woman who is trying on lingerie at Francine's of Hollywood. She eventually sees Al and ask for his opinion on whether or not her boyfriend would like the lingerie that she is wearing. As Al stares and nods, she then asks if he think her boyfriend would like it better with her bra off. She proceeds to remove it and cause Al to smile and then faint. As she covers her bare breasts and sees Al on the floor, she smiles and agrees to keep the bra off. In an interview, she mentions that she ran into some of the cast members of MWC a few years after her appearance on the show and they mentioned that her scene actually helped boost the ratings. Personal Life During the mid 1980s, she briefly dated singer Prince. In 2009, she married fellow actor, Ronn Moss. Links * IMDb Profile * Twitter Account Category:Guest stars Category:Playboy Playmates